Electronic devices may contain a display screen that displays information to a user of the device. An electronic device may also contain an input screen that receives input from the user. At times the input screen and the display screen may be the same or share the same surface. A user of a device can provide input to the device through the input screen while viewing content on the display screen. When the two are the same, the user can view content on the display screen while inputting content on the same screen. For example, a user can interact with a button or icon displayed on the display screen, or can input text, such as for example numbers, characters, symbols, or any combination thereof, to an input screen of a device.